I Will See You Again
by Total awesomeness 13
Summary: Goodbye... I will see you soon. Matthews thoughts after GIlbert leaves. Kinda sort but has the feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok sorry all you people that read Chance Meetings, I'm like out of insparation and stuff. But lately I've been having random throughts for stories, so now I have alot of stuff to type on my stupid computer.**

**Declaimer: Cover and Hetalia is not my'ne, otherwise I would probably know whats going on more the half the time**

* * *

I will see you again

I miss you.

I've been counting the minutes that you've been gone. I know that if you heard that you would laugh at me, and tell me that I was crazy. What I would do to hear you laugh that annoying and adorable laugh again. Sometimes I almost hear it when I think of you. Yes, I know I sound like a girl, a lovestruck girl at that. Well, guess I am. Ever since you left I haven't talked to anyone. I know you would probably scold me and tell me to get a life, but I feel like if I talk to people than you might fade away.

Why don't you come back?

Today my brother came to check on me. According to him I've gone crazy? But that's stupid, I haven't lost my sanity, just like I haven't lost you. Somewere along my day dreaming my brother left. I think he might have called his boyfriend because soon there were two voices talking at me. But neither of them were yours so it didn't matter. I started imaging what it would have been like if it was. I think I smiled.

Please, Gil?

I'm not at my house anymore. My brother took me somewere but it doesn't matter. All that matters is you and me, together forever. People keep telling me that you're dead! But that can't be true because I can feel you, you talk to me every day. My brother doesn't call me crazy anymore, I don't even see him anymore. But thats fine with me, cause I have you! So please Gil, come back to me?

* * *

**Explanation: Matthew was waiting for Gilbert to come back and slowly went crazy. After Gilbert was found dead Matthew went to a mental hospital because he said that Gilbert was talking to him. **

**Based of the Carria Underwood song, When I see You Again**

**This looked way shorter typed then on paper... opps? And if you want a story about a character or pairing, like this then just some how get it somewere were I can see it, cause frankly I'm bored.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is the next part from Prussia's POV, and stuff... this might be longer... or shorter then the first one. I don't know, and my sister won't stop singing the Germany song...**

* * *

I will see you again

I need you.

I've been missing you sense I first lost sight of your figure. Its been hard living without you by my side. I don't know how I lived before I met you? You would probably laugh at me at me and say that I did just fine. Sometimes in the mornings when the birds are singing I can almost hear your voice. That's awesome right? Awesome, awesome, awesome! I say that word all the time, because I am the king of awesome, kesesesesese. But for sure one word that could definitely describe you is awesome.

I wish I could come back.

My bruder has been acting weird lately. He keeps looking over at me weirdly, but I ignore him. I saw him sneaking out into the woods. I just continued walking, cause odviously he wanted some privacy. I heard your voice in the wind, you were telling me about your day. Your bruder had visited you, for the first time in awhile it seemed. I asked if you were invisible agian, but you brushed me off and changed the subject with a joke, and I laughed. My brother came out right at that moment, he asked what I was laughing at, I replied with your name. My bruder looked at me like I was crazy. I just smiled.

I'm sorry Birdie.

Today there was a lot of pain. I tried to wake up for you, but it hurt to much. The feelings started to fade, as I struggled to hold on. I saw a bright light. I think I'm in heaven, but I left mien Birdie! I'm sorry that I never came back. But its fun in heaven, and I can hear you talking to me. No, I do not think you're cazy. I hope to visit soon. Mabye in a long time you can meet me up here. Its wonderful.

* * *

**Ok, so I can write more as Gilbert then Matthew... opps? And I'm going to start a spamano dribble... that hopefully will be happier. And sorry for any spelling errors...my computer is stupid won't correct my fabulous spelling! **


End file.
